


When Smut Ends...

by Mindlesssins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlesssins/pseuds/Mindlesssins
Summary: Seth eventually passes out after sex. Dean doesn't mind though, it makes Seth easier to work with.That's exactly what Dean goes for, a not stubborn Seth...





	When Smut Ends...

**Author's Note:**

> Since the angst fic burnt me out this summer and its not finished, I decided "hmmmm.... why the hell not" on this fluff fic.
> 
> hope you guys and gals like it!

Dean looked at the sleeping young man on their shared bed, Seth was naked, sweaty, and covered in his own come, he always eventually passed out after sex. Dean didn’t mind, it made Seth easier to work with, so that’s what Dean went for… A not stubborn Seth.  
Dean had already gotten himself cleaned up and into comfy clothes before he picked up Seth to do the same. He carried him to the bathroom and lowered him into a tub full of warm water. Seth stirred a little, but soothed into the water, Dean then washed the sleeping mans hair, rinsed out the suds, and repeated with conditioner. He grabbed Seth’s scrubby out of his toiletries bag and put soap on it, then proceeded to gently wash him off. Seth protested in his sleep and tried to roll away.  
“No no no princess,” Dean said, rolling Seth back onto his back “you have to let me do this.”  
“Don’t call me princess.” Seth mumbled sleepily.  
“Then what do I call you?” Dean asked as he sat Seth up to get his back “Baby boy?”  
“‘S lot better than Princess.” Seth responded.  
“Okay baby boy,” Dean smiled “I got one more question for you before you go back to sleep.”  
“What is it?” Dean drained the tub and grabbed a towel.  
“Nevermind it’s two,” Dean laughed to himself as he wrapped seth in the towel and carried him to the bed “A, what would you like to have for desert? And b, wanna watch your attitude baby boy?”  
“Um...” Seth yawned as he was put down on the bed, nodding simultaneously. “King sized Hershey bar for us to share.”  
“Both good choices.” Dean said as he grabbed a pair of briefs and pajamas from Seth’s bag. Seth dozed off as Dean dressed him, curling into the bed sheets when Dean laid the blankets on top of him. Dean slipped out the door quietly and got the chocolate bar Seth wanted, eating his half of the bar on the way back to their room.   
Seth’s heavy eyes fluttered open as dean sank into the mattress. “I wasn’t sleepin’” seth slurred as he turned over and curled into Deans side.  
“Sure you weren’t,” Dean smiled as he pulled seth in closer and kissed the top of his head “do you still want the hershey bar or are you too tired baby boy?”  
“I want the chocolate please” Seth said as Dean handed him the rest of the chocolate bar, Seth finished the bar silently before dozing off for the last time, Dean following shortly after.


End file.
